Some animal brushing arrangements for brushing larger animals such as livestock, horses, pigs, etc., are mounted to a support structure and provided with a rotating brush which is driven by an electric motor, either directly or via a gear box. The brush is provided with bristles which, when the brush is rotated, interact with the fur and skin of an animal. The animal is thus brushed, scratched and/or groomed by the rotating brush.
In a particular kind of such animal brushing arrangements the rotating brush is suspended at one end from a brush carrying arrangement. The brush carrying arrangement comprises one or more parts, which allow the brush to swing back and forth in at least one plane. The brush may thus be moved by an animal when leaning against the brush to reach different parts of the body of the animal. Such animal brushing arrangements may be provided with the electric motor attached to the brush carrying arrangement above the rotating brush, as disclosed in e.g. EP 1487258, EP 1665927 and WO 2012/005654. Alternatively, such an animal brushing arrangement may be provided with the electric motor arranged inside the brush, as disclosed e.g. in EP 2422617.
The electric motor of such a brushing arrangement is started and stopped in order to start and stop a rotation of the rotating brush. In particular, it is desirable to provide on-demand brushing when an animal is yearning to be brushed, e.g. by leaning against the brush. Thus, energy may be saved when no animal is present to be brushed. EP 2271203 and EP 2422617 disclose the use of sensors or switches for controlling brush rotation. EP 2271203 discloses a sensor arranged to detect, by means of markings on a wall mounted mounting plate, a direction of pivoting of a casing of the brush. The alternative use of an inclinometer or inclinodetector is also mentioned. A direction of rotation of the brush is based on the detection. EP 2422617 discloses a switch mounted on a portion of a carrier of the brush. The switch is actuated by an angle bar arranged on a further portion of the carrier, when the brush and the further portion perform a pivoting motion in relation to the switch.
It has been realized by the inventor that small animals such as calves and goats may not be strong enough to lift a brush sufficiently to trigger a switch arranged on parts of the carrying arrangement of a rotating brush.